Do you? Would you?
by KortKoobah
Summary: The title sucks, but, this is established Rizzles, just some fluff to get my creative mind rolling while I try to finish my other story. M for language. This is it... Unless people think I should keep it going. Then I'll consider it.


-Rizzoli & Isles-

So, this is a short little something, since my other story has hit a rough patch, because I want it to be good enough. Though, I am working on it. I like real criticism. I'll take suggestions on other stories or one-shots to write. Though, I will not write anything that involves Jane or Maura ending up with other people. That's just not even right. Rizzles for life.

By the way, this is established Rizzles. Just some fluff.

-Rizzoli & Isles-

Jane and Maura sat on the sofa in the petite Doctor's house watching a Documentary that had been recorded nights prior. The duo had been dating a steady 6 months by now and things have been going great. The dates, the relaxing at home, the sex, their working relationship only grew stronger. All of it. It was amazing. But Maura wanted more. She wanted Jane to move in, them get married, have kids running around, and have it all. Bass and Jo Friday have always been friendly with each other, but, Maura just couldn't get wanting more as soon as possibly out of her mind. She was afraid to bring it up to Jane because what if Jane didn't really want all that? What if Jane didn't want children?

"Maura, I hear the wheels turning in your head. What's on your mind?"

"Jane… You know that is impossible. There are no wheels inside my –"

"Mauuuuuuuura."

"I'm sorry, Jane. I'm just thinking about a plethora of things. My mind doesn't need to focus on one thing."

"Well, how about you tell me some of these things?" Jane took Maura's legs, put them in her lap and started to run her fingertips along her calves and ankles.

"Well, did you know that a cat has 32 muscles in each ear? Or that Florida is bigger than England? Or how about—"

"Maur. Stop deflecting my question. You know what I want to know about. What is bothering you? What made you so quiet?"

She sighed, "Jane? Do you want children?"

"Children? As in plural?"

"Yes, Jay. Plural."

"Well, I never saw myself as a mother type… But, I would like children with you, Maur. Not now. But, maybe soon because I can see it perfectly. Sometimes, I dream about them. A little girl with your long, curly blonde hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin. A mini you. And a little boy with dark hair, and brown eyes with that Italian stubborn blood. And maybe more? But I can see at least two."

Maura's eyes are shining with unshed tears as she tries to hold them at bay, but Jane is looking at her and she can read her facial muscles to know she's telling the truth, can hear the certainty in her voice and see the love in her eyes as she talked about their possible family. The next thing Jane knew was that Maura was flinging her arms around her neck and hugging her close to her body. She chuckled and pulled the Doctor closer, peppering her neck and jaw line with kisses.

"I love you, Maur. I think I loved you the first time I saw you. You walked into the café and tried to offer me money. You were so clueless to whom I was, but you wanted to help because you thought I was a real hooker. And I know I came off as a bitch, but, that was because I was trying to hide how my body was reacting to you. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, Maura. And I'll tell you that every day until you finally believe me, but you are amazing, and breath-taking. You are the dumbest genius I know. I love all your quirks and there isn't a thing I would change about you. I want to spend the rest of our lives together. That won't ever change. What I feel for you is forever. I may get scared and stubborn and lock away my feelings, but, I eventually come to you. You are my anchor. You keep me sane and grounded. I was going to wait until our anniversary next week, but, this seems like a good time as any." Jane proceeded to slip off the couch and onto one knee as she took Maura's hand in hers. "I am in love with you, Maura Dorothea Isles, and nothing would make me happier than marrying you, and starting a family, and just being with you. You've changed me, without even me realizing it was happening. You got me to eat better, go running, be safer and take less risks at work, and let my guard down around you. You're the only person who sees all of who I am and I would not change that for anything. I would do this all over again. Hoyt. Marino. Hoyt. Dennis. Everyone. I would do it all over again. I would go through it all, just to get here with you. Will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

The Doctor was freely crying now as she nodded her head trying to breathe out a reply while the Detective slides the ring on her finger. "Yes, Jane. God, yes. I would love to marry you." She leaped forward, crashing her lips against Jane's as her legs wound around her waist. "I love you, Jane. So much."

Jane kissed her back, picking Maura up and standing in the living room with her arms under her ass holding her up. Maura's fingers wound themselves in the brunette's hair as she grinds her hips against Jane's.

Maura purrs, "Take me to bed, Detective."

"As you wish, Dr. Fiancé," is her husked reply as she makes her way to the master bedroom.


End file.
